


Idol X Idol

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Strawberry Panic!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: In which Shizuma never pursues Nagisa and instead offer to compete for the position of the Etoile with... Amane?! (Manga + novel canon)
Relationships: Hanazono Shizuma/Ootori Amane
Kudos: 2





	Idol X Idol

„No way!”, yelled Amane, looking at smirking Kaname, „No offense, but if I’m to participate, I will not participate with you.”

“How about me?”, a new voice asked, surprising everybody.

“Shizuma-sama!”, Shion called out, “But the rules…”

“Screw the rules,” replied Shizuma, her eyes fixated at Amane as she stepped closer to the girl.

“The Etoile are supposed to mediate between the schools. Wouldn’t a pair from different schools be best at the job?”, she then came so close she was talking directly to Amane’s ear, “Let me take the spotlight, Amane-san, we both are dedicated to someone else.”

“Sakuragi-san…!”, thought Amane, and then realization hit her.

If the schools’ two idols competed as a pair, they would be sure to win both the competition and the hearts of the students. Furthermore, Shizuma-sama just said she doesn’t expect her to follow up on the always being with her and always protecting her speech. It would be the perfect opportunity to get out of the situation.

Amane looked briefly at Shion, shocked beyond words, and Kaname, furious that her crush was snatched right from her hands, and then Shizuma.

“I accept,” replied Amane, earning a surprise “Good choice” and a kiss.


End file.
